


Stars

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [13]
Category: Ashes to Ashes, Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's seeing stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> creativity night prompt four (i think). Spoilers for a2a series 3 (sort of). Also not really a crossover but it doesn't make much sense otherwise (it doesn't make much sense with that understanding) sorry for picking Arthur, and idk how he ended up here. none of this belongs to me.

When Arthur blinked the stars all disappeared. They had definitely been there a second ago, filling the sky behind the ATC. The sky was bright blue without a cloud to be seen, and Arthur thought he had seen stars. Not just one or two, the entire sky was black with only pinpricks of light showing, and now the sky was clear. There was no way he could have imagined the almost total darkness but that was the only way he could explain the sudden change. An overactive imagination causing darkness in the middle of the afternoon, that’s all it was.


End file.
